


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/26 自由仿生人醫院 (12)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 康納51和60的私鬥中受了傷，於是漢克開車載康納去自由仿生人醫院療傷。這篇是康納51的視角。康納是真心愛著漢克的。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/26 自由仿生人醫院 (12)

早上七點 天氣晴 

康納坐在一台鐵灰色的方頭捷達汽車的後座，他的右臂失能被一條三角巾繞過脖子固定在胸前，腹部有一個明顯的彈孔，雖然藍血已經止住了但機體嚴重損傷。他的搭擋兼同居人 漢克．安德森難得七早八早爬起來就是要駕車帶他去維修，只是他們要去的不是仿生人的市中心維修廠，而是耶利哥近期剛成立的自由仿生人維修總部，由藝術家 卡爾．曼弗雷德讚助。那裡有不亞於模控維修廠的專業設備及各種仿生人維生用品，並免費開放給有需要的自由仿生人。 

自由仿生人維修總部位於伍德米爾街的康樂中心(也位於曼弗雷德的住宅圈裡)，由DPD警局保護不受反仿生人陣營的團體攻擊，可以說是一個很安全的自由仿生人醫院。   
「康納，你還好嗎？需不需再給你一袋藍血補給包？」他的搭擋坐在駕駛座上發話，渾厚的聲音裡滿是憂心的語氣。   
「不，我暫時沒事了，謝謝你，漢克。」康納用略帶沙啞的嗓音說。   
「你先休息一下，到了我會把你叫醒。」他的搭擋換了一種語氣，是一種會讓人感到溫暖的嗓音，是一種屬於戀人之間的語調，康納特別喜歡聽他這樣說話。   
「謝謝你，漢克。那我先小睡一下。記得開車不要超速，我的身體機能沒有大礙的。」康納也用溫和的語氣說。他的搭擋悶答了一聲好，便驅車上路了。

康納輕輕地閉上眼精，他的腦海裡出現了昨夜和RK800-60打鬥的畫面，在腦海裡的康納前後滑動著記憶條，不斷地重播著打鬥的過程。他必須找出失敗的原因，昨晚沒有順利處理掉60是失策，下一次就沒有這種機會了。畫面停格在60被飛刀刺中的當下，對，就是這時候攻擊他的崔西暫停了動作。康納把60的身影放大，他的手懸在半空中像是在打字一般，看來自己的猜測沒有錯。60沒有採取RK800型的近戰方式，總是想與他拉開距離，也許，康納有了一個大膽的假設───RK800-60沒有戰鬥模組。   
“哼，模控生命的做法總是讓人摸不著頭緒。“康納冷冷的笑了一聲。“一台沒辨法戰鬥的警用仿生人，也難怪60不敢來DPD。“   
這點重要的情報耶利哥那票搞夜間跟蹤的竟然沒發覺，真是一點也不靠譜！但是這個60也不是省油的燈，不知道他是怎麼做到的，竟然可以搖控仿生人，難不成是模控給了他原始碼的操作權限？   
康納在腦海裡繞著60的身影打轉。真的有可以操控仿生人的代碼嗎？是的，60他做到了，他目前貌似只能綁定一台仿生人，要是他綁定的是耶利哥的主要干部，這就要完蛋了！   
”有點意思。把我打倒後沒有選擇綁定我的意識，是因為你對我恨之入骨，想讓我親身體驗痛感吧！“康納摸了摸那張和自己長像一樣的臉。   
康納手一揮，分出了第二個畫面，並將畫面快轉到了記憶條的底端，一位人類的身影出現在他面前，是SWAT隊的艾倫隊長。康納把60的身影和人類的擺在了一起。他雙手抱胸(在腦海裡的意識體是完整無傷的)，右指尖輕扣在唇邊思考著……   
“60和艾倫隊長……搞上了？“康納在理出這個答案後笑了出來，看來模控生命的仿生人獵人也學自己玩起人類的過家家遊戲了。只不過，艾倫隊長看起來一點也不像是有喜歡60的意思。   
“純粹只是床/伴關係吧。“康納一臉不屑的說。跟自己和漢克的關係不一樣，這種如同炮/友般隨意撩撩的關係太膚淺了。說不定60這傢伙跟SWAT隊上的隊員們都有一腿呢！因為他就是那個假裝成自己去綁架漢克的惡魔！   
難怪每次晨會後給艾倫隊長的那些忠告都沒奏效，原來SWAT隊早就成了60的囊中物了！看來SWAT隊得放棄了，下次讓耶利哥的人盯一下。   
康納把畫面切掉，調出了昨晚回家後的記憶。他不喜歡這個記憶，因為漢克和他大吵了一架，連SUMO都嚇到躲了起來。康納不斷地向漢克說明60是怎麼傷害他的，但漢克卻說這件事不能公開。同一天中午DPD警局辨了一個讚揚警用仿生人的慶典，晚上兩台RK800就在河邊公園私鬥，成何體統！康納知道漢克是同艾倫隊長談了這項協議。他淚流滿面，最後是漢克將他抱在懷裡安撫他的焦慮。   
對，他沒有讓漢克知情這個以私鬥的名義處理掉60的計劃，一切都是康納自己規劃的。他不希望漢克踩進這趟渾水，這是他和60之間的戰爭，漢克敏鋭的洞察力遲早會發現，但漢克絕不會做出對他不利的事，他們的牽絆很深、彼此互相信任，當然也會互相掩飾。細想昨夜的行動，他敗就敗在連絡漢克的時間比60晚了。   
恩？不對勁。要是艾倫隊長是60叫來的，那麼60沒必要停手。艾倫隊長為什麼要對60開槍？他們演這場戲的用意何在？   
當康納陷入苦思時，漢克把他從休眠中喚醒。他們到達了目的地───曼弗雷德．自由仿生人醫院。 

他們把這裡稱為醫院而不是維修中心，自由仿生人在這裡被當成人類對待，所有機體上的損傷就像是人類的病症，這是國寶級藝術家 卡爾．曼弗雷德 的理念。這棟白色的建築物是這個月剛完工的，差不多有一個足球場大，四周有白色的圍牆。漢克開車從正門進入，門口的警衛快速掃了他的ID後放行，車駛入警衛室旁的戶外停車場。除了他們的車之外，那裡還有一台藍色的小轎車，那是卡爾的兒子 里奧的愛車，從醫院開幕後里奧便在這裡幫忙，他名義上是這間仿生人醫院的院長，但實際上醫院的掌控還是交給了耶利哥。掛著院長名義的里奧薪水也沒少給，平常就在醫院整理文件資料，偶爾還會充當貨車司機。  
車子停妥後，遠處走來一位穿著白掛的仿生人，他的皮膚黝黑面有愁容，手推著一台輪椅向他們大步走來。他是和平大使 喬許，耶利哥的重要決策者之一，私底下的院長。 

「康納，手術團隊已經準備好了。你隨時可以進手術室。」喬許說。友善的和平大使把坐在後座的康納放上輪椅，並快速檢查了康納身上的傷。   
「他的腹部中彈，右手也脫臼了。」漢克在一旁補充道。   
「恩，藍血量也有點不足。」喬許把一袋藍血包遞給康納，說「你可以在手術前補充一下。之後你將會有十二個小時是無意識的狀態。」   
「十二個小時也太久了吧！」漢克驚呼著，他手搭在輪椅上跟著喬許步入醫院。   
醫院的前廳是令人舒適的米白色，穿著白衣的醫護組在其間穿梭，和穿著淺藍色的病人互相成了對比。前廳的中間有一幅畫，是一張卡爾的肖像畫，畫裡用了大量的紅色和黃色的顏料，襯托出畫中人像的溫暖，提筆的人則是耶利哥的首領 馬庫斯。 

”在此為您插播一則新聞，我們將逐畫面傳給特派記者 道格拉斯……“一台掛在前廳坐席區的大電視裡，一位身穿白皮衣和紅色窄裙的金髮女主播正在播報新聞。   
“我是特派記者 道格拉斯，昨晚在大使橋附近的河邊公園發生了一起仿生人鬥歐事件……“畫面轉到了被警方拉了封鎖線的案發現場“……目前已知是一台崔西型的自由仿生人發起的攻擊事件，無人類受傷。DPD在第一時間趕到現在壓制該名暴走的自由仿生人，警用仿生人 康納及另一名同型號的警用機型受了重傷。“記者 道格拉斯秀出了兩台RK800仿生人的照片。   
“我們尚未釐清這個攻擊事件是否與同天中午的警用仿生人頒獎典禮有關係？“畫面中出現了頒獎典禮的錄像，站在最前排的是三台相貌神似的RK型仿生人。   
“謝謝特派記者 道格拉斯的連線，我們接下來請人類學博士 摩根來替大家解惑。摩根博士，您認為自由仿生人攻擊同類是出於嫉妒的情緒嗎？……“ 

「別看了康納，你的傷勢需要盡快處理！」漢克在一旁焦躁地說，只差沒跳起來了「你是叫喬許對吧？要是你沒把康納修好我可不會放過你的！」漢克用手指搓了搓對方的胸膛。   
「漢克別這樣！喬許抱歉，他大概是在發起床氣。我們快點進手術室吧。」康納坐在輪椅上用左手把漢克拉向自己，說「我會沒事的，漢克。但我需要你等我十二個小時。」康納輕輕地把吻落在對方的唇上，這招非常管用，漢克也不發脾氣了，他默默地目送喬許推著康納的輪椅離開。 

康納被推進一間手術室，這間手術室的四面牆上掛著各式各樣的仿生部件，舊的是從垃圾場裡被報廢的機型上取下來的，而新的就不好說了。雖然喬許一度激烈的反對，但他最後還是妥協了並接下院長一職，他想要親自確保”那些伙伴”沒有遭受到不必要的折磨。   
喬許向康納介紹了在手術室的成員，他們都有專門的維修知識，喬許則會親自監督整個過程。康納對他們點頭致意後，便閉上了雙眼任憑手術成員將他關機。   
康納的意識沉入了黑色的深淵中，無止盡地下墜，他並沒有感到害怕，而是擁抱了這片寂靜。接著有個陰沉的聲音說…………   
“我找到你了！(I found you!)“

TBC……


End file.
